


Notice Me

by spnsmile



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Angel Healing, Castiel and Dean Winchester Being Idiots, Castiel and Dean Winchester Fight, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Drabble, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Hurt Dean Winchester, Injury, M/M, Pain, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25200388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnsmile/pseuds/spnsmile
Summary: Dean doing everything just to get Castiel's attention because he could no longer stand being ignored.  The angel refused to speak with him after his latest shit of lacking self-preservation and as the angel phrased insufferably his parting words, Dean is a jerk.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Notice Me

Dean doing everything just to get Castiel's attention because he could no longer stand being ignored. The angel refused to speak with him after his latest shit of lacking self-preservation and as the angel phrased insufferably as his parting words, Dean is _a jerk_.

He didn't understand why Castiel was so pissed. Dean got the whole 'concern' thing, but the code of ' _worry-first-fight-later_ ' was never a Winchester style. Even his father would use him as bait when he was capable enough to miss death by a hairstrand, that's how they've been living and rolling the family business with one foot in the grave.

Castiel argued if he wanted Dean in any grave, he would have left Dean in it along time ago, which Dean quickwittedly responded a reminder that Castiel _did_ leave him ten feet under after saving him from hell. That's the first time he and Sam saw Castiel's whole face redden and before anything else could be said, he's on his feet, announcing that Dean _is a jerk_ and refused to be with him in the same room for days onwards. Dean thought it was childish, but when days extended, he thought he needed to do something.

By doing something he resorted to the low childish road of attention-seeking by poking fun at bees, commenting on the latest trend on trench coats (which he later realized was a bad thing to start conversations with a badass angel in love with his trench coat), fixing pb&j as an apology and anonymously leaving it for the angel to find and then even going as far as stealing the angel blade for a magic trick that only incensed the already piqued angel.

The magic trick didn’t work and to rub salt to injury, Dean literally injured himself and cut his finger. The bleeding was light, the wound almost superficial but quick as lightning, Castiel was there beside him and healing him. The closeness had him sighing because he missed his friend. Dean nudged their elbows and grinned wide.

“We friends again?”

Castiel gave him an odd, critical look and when he was done, he took off with his blade without saying another word. Sam shook his head at Dean.

But Dean figured something out that night. Castiel responds to him by pain.

It sounds ridiculous but it seemed Castiel can’t really leave him alone when he is suffering or injured, which of course was the very essence of his good-natured friend.

Dean knows there's going to be hell to pay for, but what was a man to do to get the angel to speak to him again? It’s odd because usually, he’s the one pulling the ‘silent-treatment’ card. For Castiel to copy him, just weird. He pulled the same tricks again and again, like slamming the impala hood on his hand or grabbing the wrong end of his father’s zombie bat, it's all pain and idiotic but it's worth it. All the time Castiel was there, healing him without any suspicion, and all those times, Dean realized he misseds his friend more and more. Only Sam thought he was silly for the effective ploy.

"Why don't we plaster a sign that reads ' _Notice me, Cas?'_ " his brother suggested.

"You're a bitch, Sam,"

"Shut up, jerk, I'm not the one riling Castiel up at the moment."

That shut Dean real quick. All his methods had been for naught though and Castiel probably hates him for the glib remark about trench coats and stuff.

Until one-night Dean falls on the metal stairs after losing his footing three steps down and crashes on the floor clumsily. He berates himself when he looks up and sees Cas staring at him with an expression of horror and exasperation.

“Dean.” His tone is exhausted.

"I'm fine." Dean grunts.

"No you're not," Castiel grabs him under the arm and practically half carried him to the library couch where they both stare down his bleeding left kneecap exposed by his ripped jean.

Castiel sways. "Dean, I know what you’re doing."

“Wasn’t doing anything…” Dean mumbles something incoherent between _no and sorry_ and then there’s Castiel touching his chin and lifting it up so their eyes meet. He sees the angel’s blue eyes swim between fierce and reproving, to concern and worry. The pain in his knee is nothing to his guilt.

“Stop doing that. I… I feel your pain.”

Dean frowns, "Okay, so-"

"You don't understand, it hurts me to see you like this, Dean. Please, make it stop." Castiel reaches for his own chest and clutches his breast, right above his heart.

Dean’s eyes rounded. Of course, he knew that. Of course, he knew he’s hurting Castiel too, yet here he was, just an idiot, attention-seeking prat who forgot he's no longer alone—that unlike when it was only him and his father, Castiel was never going to ignore him in a corner while he mended his own wounds, that unlike his father’s brutal words about being careless, Castiel was forever going to make him see that while he is in pain, he is in pain too.

That he is loved. Dean bows his head.

“Sorry…”

He’s no longer alone when he hurts.

He feels Castiel rub his chin gently with his thumb, sees the angel’s forgiveness deep in his blue eyes underserving of the hidden pain. Dean is an idiot. An idiot who gets distracted when their noses brush and warm lips press against his own. His heart skips a beat, his whole face burns as soft mouth, wet and coaxing pulls away only to dip back in, capturing his open mouth into another intense exchange that spiked his insides and for his whole body to flare.

He doesn’t know what happened but it ended and he finds himself moaning for more. This kind of attention is different than anything he ever wanted from his angel.

But Castiel is staring at him fixedly and Dean stays silent obediently.

_“Get unnecessary hurt again, you’ll pay the price.”_

Dean turns scarlet, eyes locked on Castiel’s ocean blues. He doesn’t know whether it’s awe or complete terror, but one thing for certain is the tightening of his pants and jerk of his hips wanting to feel more, a turn-on out of nowhere while terrified at the same time. He suddenly wants to pay the price now.

Castiel’s eyes are only on him.

“You understand me, Dean?”

“Yeah?” Dean swallows hard with eyes dipping down between them to watch the movements of Castiel’s lips. Inviting the distance to disappear and he didn’t get rejected this time as the angel did what he does best and removed the space between them and sealed it with another kiss.

Castiel pulls again, and Dean notes how the angel likes sitting on his lap.

"I'm sorry about leaving you in the graveyard, we had no time to take your body as it would raise suspicion from the demons, but I did make sure your vessel is in a living condition before I put you back in. I had to leave you alone and use myself as a diversion when demons tried to pursue us. I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean sighs and gathers the angel in his arms, trench coat, and all so their chests are pressed and their faces closer. He loves the trench coat too, he will make a point to tell Castiel that but for now, all he can think of is kissing

"You can leave me back there when I become a jerk again, and I won't say a thing, I promise. Thank you for everything, Cas."

Castiel's eyes dance gratefully, but his tone is sincere when he says, "You don't need to seek my attention, Dean, you already have me from the beginning. Wherever you are, even when I am not around, I will always know. I will always notice. I will always find you. You know why? Because you burn like the sun in my eyes, brighter than any when you enter a room. It's hard not to see you because you draw me in, you always do. Because we have profound bond. We're linked, so I will always notice."

Dean likes the speech because Castiel ends it with a kiss. He wants Castiel's attention, right? Cas says he does with tongue down his throat.

Boy did Dean believe him.


End file.
